


eyes beneath

by in_quil_sitive



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Book 8: Legacy, Drabble, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, it's just a day at havenfield man, kotlc - Freeform, kotlc drabble, mild nostalgia, thats all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_quil_sitive/pseuds/in_quil_sitive
Summary: It's a day at Havenfield in that weird POV that I always seem to write in I'm sorry. If you were floating above the ground, watching from afar, what would you see?
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 5





	eyes beneath

**Author's Note:**

> By to the way, this is a short fic/drabble thing that I did for issue 38(?) of The Keeper Times on Instagram. There will likely be more chapters in this fic, but each one will be completely separate and just a place for me to put all the little things I do for TKT. Also, shout out to @theunmapped star because they were :D for me to post this and also because Nattie's great and I could talk about them for hours.

A faint breeze hummed over the grassy fields, drops of cool dew glistening on each blade. Petals scattered, delicate pinks and blues and purples dusting the ground as the day began, the barest hint of sunlight crawling up the cliffside. 

The tranquility ended abruptly with a rumbling roar, some new beast rebelling against its containment. The tremors shook the ground, and a door slammed open in the distance. Two elves stumbled out, rubbing sleep from their eyes, shaking their heads as if it would provide some amount of clarity. One snapped a few times as they reached the enclosure, an assortment of supplies popping into existence around them. She paused, yawning as she secured her hair back, the other already securing a rope into an adjustable loop. 

Gnomes gathered around the scene, offering assistance and support when needed until the growling faded away, the pounding had ceased, and the beast was no longer enraged. They stayed to repair the broken, cracked bars of the enclosure, the sheer tenacity of the group had the project completed in mere hours.

The sun had almost reached its highest point, shadows sharp and short, when the third elf finally made her way out. Bare footsteps padded steadily against the now-dry grass as she approached. Her little “nest” of sorts still stood, and she lowered herself into it, leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree as she closed her eyes. As always, a few others shadowed her every move, hands within easy reach of weapons, eyes scanning the edges of the property.

She didn’t appear to notice, or perhaps it was just so normal it wasn’t worth noting. She fiddled with the hem of her shorts, arm propped up on one knee; completely still for a moment. Then a faint smile softened the worry creased between her brows.

Her eyes jolted open as a tear formed in the sky, four graceful creatures gliding out, but she didn’t move. They came to her, trotting over and shoving their noses beneath her hand, stomping and rolling and watching. She finally moved when the littlest ones of the group made to dart for the barred enclosures, seeking to make friends with the mystery inside. She practically tackled them to the ground, staining her knees fresh green. 

Not long after, another few joined her. One messing with his hair as he offered a crooked smile, the other sauntering over to pester those still watching the perimeters. The creatures adored him, rubbing up against his leg and whining softly when he didn’t focus entirely on them. Soon after he glittered away, the creatures departed with another flash.

As the sun made its descent, there was another, a group of five including her, huddled beneath the branches. This visit was less entertaining, more business. That didn’t stop them from sprinkling in dashes of comedic relief that had even those on the perimeters laughing when they got the chance. 

It was only when the sun vanished entirely behind the cliff that the figure went inside, the only sounds now the animals in their pens.

Calla, while not entirely there, wasn’t entirely gone. And her branches seemed to sway with a sigh of contentment. She may not be able to see them anymore, but she could taste their delight in the scent of the air, and feel their energy in the vibrations of the earth.

And she was alright with that.


End file.
